


Conversation Piece

by mui2_beta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: 執政家の兄弟はお互いを思いやり、父子もお互いを思っているのだけれど……というお話。





	

家族の肖像

　銀の喇叭が高らかに吹き鳴らされた。  
　ミナス・ティリスの大門が開け放たれ、白い塔の大将の凱旋を一目見ようと都中の者が集まっていた。  
　人々は歓喜の声をあげ、手を打ち振り、小旗を掲げ、花をまいた。  
　先頭に立つボロミアは、馬上から人々の歓呼に応えた。  
　その後ろを駒を並べて進む騎士達は、晴れがましく胸を張っていた。激しい闘いを経て甲冑は傷つき、馬も疲れてはいたが勝利の歓びに顔を輝かせていた。  
　ボロミア率いるゴンドール軍は川辺の要衝オスギリアスを制圧した。彼の地はゴンドール防衛に不可欠の地である。  
　長く続く闇の勢力との戦いを終わらせるにはもっと多くの勝利、さらに決定的な勝利が必要だったが、誰もそれを思い出そうともしなかった。  
　それはまるで、モルドールの脅威全体に打ち克った祝いのような晴れがましさであった。  
　金色の髪をなびかせる総大将の勇姿に、みなが希望そのものを見出したかのように熱狂した。  
　その「願い」を一身に受け止めるのが己のつとめであることをボロミアはよくわかっていた。  
　彼はいささかの憂いも見せず、自信に満ちた笑みを浮かべてうなずく。

　——皆がそれを望んでいるから。

　歓声が白き都をゆるがした。声は城を包んで、上へ上へとのぼっていった。  
　いつしかボロミアは内側から湧き上がる高揚感に酔った。  
　今ならばいつの日かゴンドールの民が手にするだろう勝利を確信することができる。

　——信ずることもまた、力となる。

　ゴンドールの精鋭たちは意気軒昂に、最上層を目指して行進を続けた。エクセリオンの塔のもとで彼らの栄誉を称える式典が催されるのだ。

　今日は祝いの日であった。

＊＊＊

　白い塔のホールは広く、冷え冷えとしていた。  
　居並ぶ廷臣、衛士たちは正装に身を包んで立ち尽くしていた。興奮に頬を染めていたが、しわぶき一つ立てなかった。本当は大声で叫び、笑いあいたいに違いないのに、誰もがその衝動をこらえているようだった。  
　ボロミア達がホール中央に到着し、踵を鳴らして威儀を正すと、一段高い執政の席から黒い衣に身を包んだデネソールが立ち上がった。  
　デネソールは厳かに戦勝を言祝いだ。  
　ここ、ミナス・ティリスでのデネソールは、奪還直後のオスギリアスに駆けつけたときのように歓びを顕わにすることはない。まるで儀式をより堅苦しく重々しくすることで、その勝利を神格化しようとしているようだ。ここでの彼は人間的な感情を排して、権力者たる執政官にふさわさしい振る舞いだけを望んだ。  
　長らく王おわしませぬこの国を預かることの、どれほど重責であることか、どれほど孤独であることか。  
　  
　——父は真に執政としてあるために、それ以外の思考も感情も捨てようというのか。

　その生き方を厳しい、と見るのか、権力との一体化を願う心の表れと見るのか……。ボロミアには自分の父を突き放して分析することはできなかった。ただ、重苦しい気がかりが澱のように心の底に積もっていくのを感じているだけだった。  
　デネソールの祝辞が終わり、彼がうなずくと同時に誰かが叫んだ。

「ゴンドール、万歳！」

　それをきっかけに堰を切ったように皆が叫び始めた。  
「われらの勝利に万歳！」  
「白の総大将、万歳！」  
「ミナス・ティリス、万歳！」  
　それからまた、はじめにもどって「万歳」「万歳」と繰り返すのだった。  
　ボロミアも彼らとともに叫んだ。

「ゴンドールに栄光あれ！」  
　  
　一同はそれまでの緊張を忘れたかのように、互いの肩を叩き合い大きな声で笑った。  
　序列の上位ではあったが、端の方に目立たぬように立っていたファラミアも、笑顔を浮かべてボロミア達を見ていた。  
　そうしてようやく祝いの席へと人々の心も向かうことができたのだった。

　先程までとはうってかわってメレスロンド（宴会場）には人の声が絶えることがなかった。ひっきりなしに祝いの言葉、歌声、歓声、笑い声が響いている。  
　杯に葡萄酒がなみなみとつがれ、一同は幾度も乾杯をした。  
　デネソールもめずらしく笑顔を浮かべて、人々が我が子ボロミアの武勲を褒め称えるのにうなずいている。  
　イムラヒル大公はじめ来賓達とのやりとりが一通りすみ、執政家の父と息子達はようやく互いに言葉を交わす時間ができた。  
　ファラミアが父とボロミアに新しい杯を捧げた。兄と弟は互いに黙って満足げにうなずいて、杯をあげたが、父はそれに加わろうとはしなかった。  
　そのあからさまな態度にボロミアは思わず一歩父の前へと進み出て  
「父上、どうぞ我らの杯をお受け下さい」  
　と、強い口調で促した。  
　デネソールは一瞬、頬を強ばらせた。  
　だが、ボロミアは臆することなく言った。  
「父上にとってゴンドールの民が最も大切なのは存じております。だが、同時に父上は我ら兄弟の父でもあるのです」  
　そして、にこりと笑った。いつものボロミアの大きな笑顔だった。  
「さあ、家族としてともに喜びを分かち合いましょう」  
　つい、つられたようにデネソールも口の周りの筋肉を動かし、小さな笑いらしきものを浮かべた。  
　彼らは杯をあげた。  
　飲み干したボロミアは、表情を失ったままの弟の背中を叩いた。安心しろ、と伝えたかった。  
　そして、決してあきらめてはならないのだ、と、ボロミアは自分に言い聞かせた。  
　父親の自分への寵をたのみに仲裁にはいり、かえってこじらせてしまったことも何度かあったが、ボロミアは二人の間をとりもつことをやめようとはしなかった。父子三人が顔を合わせるたびに、睦まじくするようにと説得するのだった。

　——そもそも、彼らは親子なのだ。いつかきっとわかりあえるはずだ。

　しかし、杯を干したとたんにデネソールはファラミアから目をそらし、黙ってその場から立ち去ってしまった。  
　その父の後ろ姿にファラミアは悲しげな視線を注いでいた。やがて、その瞳の中を、暗く、何とも言えない翳りがよぎった。  
　ぽつりとファラミアが言った。  
「兄上、なにもかも昔とは違うのです。なにもかも——」  
　それから彼はうっすらとした微笑みを口の端に浮かべ、兄を見た。  
「さあ、部下達が待っていますよ。みな兄上と話したがっている」  
　この話はおしまいだ、と、暗に告げていた。

　——また、しくじったのか。わたくしがもっと知恵者であれば妙案もあるのかもしれないが。

　軽い徒労感がボロミアを襲う。しかし、彼らのために自分ができることは他には思いつかない。  
　いつかそのうち、よい折もあるだろう、と、思うしかなかった。  
　ボロミアは心痛から目を背けるように向きを変え、部下達の話の輪の中に加わった。そして冗談を言い合い、大きな声でからからとよく笑った。  
　まるで何ごともなかったかのように。

 

＊＊＊

　宴の明くる日は、一転して静かであった。  
　帰還したものは体を休め、馬を手入れし、剣を研ぎ直しに、鎧を修繕に出して過ごした。  
　まるでこの地に平和が訪れたかのような、のどかさであった。

　夜遅く、ファラミアの私室の扉が勢いよく開けられた。  
「今日は飲もう、ファラミア！」  
　ボロミアは祝いの品として届けられた一瓶をうれしげに掲げた。  
「お前は数日以内に出陣するのだろう……ほら、祝いに届けられたうまい酒を持ってきたぞ」  
　ファラミアは一瞬あっけにとられたが、すぐに笑いながら兄を招き入れた。  
　椅子にくつろいで座をしめ、当然の如く弟に杯の用意をさせながら、ボロミアはここに来るのが久方ぶりであることを思い出した。

　かつて……兄弟達が戦の場に身を置くようになる以前のこと、彼らはよく、互いの部屋を行き来したものだった。

　幼い頃の弟は、よく悪夢をみて泣いた。  
　ファラミアのかたわらにつきそい、眠りにつくまで見守ったことが幾度もあった。先にボロミアが眠ってしまったことも。  
　繊細な弟のことをかわいそうに思いながらも、兄はその神経質さにひそかな苛立ちも感じていた。  
　それがファラミアの先見の能力の片鱗であったことをボロミアが知ったのは、成長して後のことであった。  
　ボロミアは、そのようなものは知りたくなかった。  
　人間には目に見えるもの、手が触れられるものの力だけで十分ではないか。

「不確かな形で未来を知ったところで、何になるのだ？」

　いつかボロミアがそう言った時、弟は困ったような顔をしたが何も言わなかった。  
　父は同じ力をもつ弟をかわいがらなかった。その能力が彼に幸せをもたらさなかったからだろう、とボロミアは考えていた。  
　しかも哀れに思ってやさしくするには、父はその力に誇りを持ちすぎている。  
　父は、その優れた頭脳と精神力でもって特別な能力をいかしているのだろう、おそらく。何にしろ困難の多すぎる治世ではあるが、きっと父の複雑な判断を支えているのだろう。

　弟はどうなのだろう？　彼も長ずれば父のようになるのだろうか？

「兄上、どうぞ」  
　錫のカップに注がれた葡萄酒が手渡された。  
　ボロミアとファラミアは杯をあげ、縁がうっすらとオレンジ色に輝く年代物の酒を味わった。  
「これは……」  
　ファラミアが感嘆の声を漏らしたのに、ボロミアは満足げにうなずいてみせた。  
「だろう？　佳い酒であろう？」  
　ファラミアは微笑んだ。ボロミアは促した。  
「何か話せ、ファラミア。わたくしがいない間の都の様子をきかせてくれ」  
　いつもは自分ばかりが話してしまうのだが、今日はファラミアの話をきこうと決めていた。  
　はじめは遠慮がちに、やがて日頃の思いが堰を切ったようにファラミアは自分の想いを語った。  
　弟がどんなことを考えているのかをじっくりきくのは、初めてのことかも知れなかった。  
　家族だからこそ互いの胸の内はわからないのかもしれないと、改めて知った。

　兄を疲れさせまいと気遣いながらも、弟の分析的な話は詳細かつ、多岐にわたり、いつまでも尽きることがなかった。  
　オークどもとの国境線を巡る攻防戦のこと、それに加えて不審な動きをするようになった南部の諸勢力のこと、長年の戦に疲れた民のこと……。そして控えめに、しかし、触れずにはいられないように、父の最近の言動のこと。

　これだけ頭がよく、国と民をおもって献身的に働いている弟なのに、どうして父は認めてやらないのだろう。  
　いや、せめて一言ねぎらいの言葉をかけ、微笑んでやるだけで十分なのに。  
　そして、これだけ物事が見えている弟なのに、どうして、父の歓心を買う振る舞いができないのだろう。  
　二人は互いに認めようとしないが、よく似ている。似すぎている。  
　彼らの繊細かつ複雑な葛藤には、とても自分はついていけない。

　——つかれる。

　ファラミアの話は、直接言葉にならない嘆きに満ちていた。彼の不遇に同情しながらも、ボロミアは正直うんざりせずにはいられなかった。それで、さりげなく伸びをしながら立ち上がった。  
「……今宵はもう遅い、やすむぞ」  
　弟は話をやめ、心から申し訳なさそうに立ち上がった。  
「すみません、兄上、ついお引き留めしてしまって……」  
「つづきはまた明日にしような」  
　寝室に向かいながら、ボロミアは弟に対してだけでなく、自分にも腹を立てた。  
　数ヶ月ぶりに話すのだから、じっくり彼の言うことを聞いてやろうと思っていたのに、自分には全てを受け止めるほどの器量はなかったということだ。

＊＊＊

　早暁……というにも早い夜明け前。  
　ファラミアの率いる部隊の出立は、闇に乗じて密やかに行われた。  
　ボロミアは城壁の外で彼らを見送った。兄に黙って出かけることのないよう弟に厳命していたからである。  
　暗がりでよくみえなかったが部隊は、森の木々に紛れるような茶と緑の装束に身を包んでいた。これから彼らは北に向かい、イシリエンに潜んでいる隊と合流する手はずだった。  
　直属ではなかったが、レンジャー部隊の一行もボロミアを慕っていた。彼らは大将みずからの見送りに感激し、大いに、だがあくまでも静かに意気を揚げていた。  
　なかでも喜んでいたのファラミアだった。見送りを一度は辞退したが、前途の無事を祈り、励ましてくれる兄に感謝していた。常には表情を抑え込んだような弟が、めずらしく顔一杯で笑っていた。  
　ファラミアにしてみれば少数の手勢でモルドールの版図に接近しなくてはならない難しい任務への不安が、少しでも払拭できる思いだった。  
　ボロミアは力強く、弟の肩をたたいた。  
「頼むぞ」  
　ファラミアがうなずいたところに、もう一人、よく似た声が話しかけた。  
「失敗は許されないのだ、ファラミア」  
　いつの間にかデネソールが立っていた。  
　レンジャーたちはあわてて礼の姿勢をとった。  
　暗がりに黒い衣裳で立つ父の表情は読み取ることはできなかった。だが、いつものような冷徹な目を向けているのだろう。  
　そして、せっかく一度は暖かくなった弟の視線が、すっと冷たくなったのをボロミアは感じた。  
　そのまま父と子は沈黙していた。  
　よく似ているのに、妥協し合うことのない父と弟。彼らの絆は憎しみに裏打ちされ、彼らにしか分からない複雑な綾をなしている。  
　そんな二人に愛され賞賛され甘やかされるのは、ボロミアにとっては嬉しいと言うよりも居心地が悪かった。  
　もつれた愛憎はすっかり彼らの心を蝕み、今では何を言っても、何をしても動かせないほど凝り固まっている。それ以前に、どうしたらいいのかすら、もはやボロミアにはわからなくなっていた。  
　剣をとったら負けることはない自分がこんなところでは無力だと思うと、ボロミアはなんとも言えない気持ちになった。  
　ならばせめて彼らを言祝ごう。  
「武運を祈るぞ」  
　ボロミアの言葉にうなずいて、ファラミアたちは一斉に馬にまたがった。  
「それでは、いってまいります」  
　馬たちが静かに鼻を鳴らし、乗り手に従って足音を潜ませて歩み出した。  
　振り返った弟が、兄を見た。ボロミアは黙ってうなずいた。  
　そして、そのようすを父が見ている。

　父と弟、二人の感情の交錯する点にボロミアはいた。  
　——何かはわからないが「それ」が自分の役目らしかった。  
　あたたかく居心地のよい巣にもなれば、じわじわと締め付ける頸木にもなる。  
　「家族」というやつは、なんとも厄介なものらしい。

 

了


End file.
